The invention relates to a rotor nozzle, in particular for high-pressure cleaning devices in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
Rotor nozzles of this type are generally known and serve to discharge liquid in particular at a high pressure. There is generally a need for rotor nozzles which can be used in as versatile a manner as possible, with the safety of the user moreover in particular being ensured at high operating pressures at any time.